


How about confessing on Valentine's? (SooShu Valentine's Day Special)

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [20]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day Special, blink for mimin lol, chef shuhua, soojin jealous but also soft, sooshu - Freeform, special holiday crumb, squint for yuyeon, yeh wolf, yuqi love guru lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: Yeh Wolf.Soojin thought that she’d always be the provider, the cook, and that one person whom Shuhua would always go to whenever she’s hungry. She’s a wolf with an enormous appetite, after all. However, Soojin did not expect that the pup would eventually grow into a fine wolf and would no longer be dependent on her. And, as much as Soojin celebrated Shuhua improving her skills when it comes to cooking, somehow, deep inside her heart, she feels... empty.She misses her little wolf.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	How about confessing on Valentine's? (SooShu Valentine's Day Special)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Sooshu! Congrats on winning my poll! Enjoy~

“Soojin!!” Shuhua called, wiping off some sweat on her forehead from the oven’s heat. “Look! I baked some cookies!” She proudly exclaimed, showing off the tray with a wide grin.

“You baked these?” Soojin tried her best not to sound discouraging. After all, the cookies were somehow… burnt. But it’s always the effort and thoughts that count, right? “They look… nice.” She hesitated, taking a piece and laughing awkwardly before eating it.

_It tastes good!_

“How was it!?” Shuhua asked excitedly, eyes wide in anticipation. If she had a tail right now, it would never stop wagging in excitement as she watched every inch of Soojin’s expression.

Soojin slightly regretted judging Shuhua’s cookies previously now that she’d gotten a bite. Smiling genuinely, she gently patted Shuhua’s head, which made the Taiwanese lean further to Soojin’s touch with her eyes half-closed in happiness.

_She looked like a baby wolf._

“It tastes good,” Soojin praised, lightly scratching Shuhua’s chin. “Where’d you learn this?”

“Debby!” Shuhua beamed. “I’ve been practicing with her recently…” She blushed, and despite Soojin feeling quite envious as to why Shuhua would choose Debby’s company instead of her, she still felt warm seeing Shuhua shy.

“Is that why you’ve been coming home late?”

Scratching the back of her head, Shuhua sheepishly replied, “Yeah.”

Soojin raised a brow. It’s not just about coming home late. But Shuhua doesn’t respond to her messages too until she’s back.

Sensing Soojin’s skepticism, Shuhua quickly added, “And I’m sorry I couldn’t reply to your texts! I was too engrossed with learning more skills--”

“You could’ve just asked me,” Soojin interrupted; the feeling of jealousy slowly building up.

“That wouldn’t be fun!”

“What… did you say?”

This time, Shuhua gulped. Soojin just asked her in between gritted teeth. _And that only meant the Korean was pissed._

“I mean, it would…” _ruin my surprise!_ “Be boring?” Shuhua mentally prepared herself with Soojin’s wrath, shrinking on the floor while shuddering in fear from the Korean’s icy glares. _Time to sleep on the sofa again later tonight._

“Boring…” Soojin repeated, munching on the cookies a little aggressively before turning her heel against the maknae.

“Soojin? Hey, where are you going?” Shuhua was about to follow the older woman, but Soojin quickly raised a hand to stop her. Albeit confused, Shuhua obliged. After all, she could feel Soojin’s chagrin.

“I’m heading out,” came Soojn’s cold response.

“Let me join you!”

“No!”

“No?” Shuhua pouted. Usually, Soojin would not respond to her questions, but she knew it’s okay for the Korean to follow her around. Hearing Soojin’s rejection, however, Shuhua felt her heart sank. _Still jealous?_

“It might get too boring for you,” Soojin murmured. But Shuhua heard it loud and even felt the chills from the Korean’s sharp hiss.

_Right. Jealous Soojin is deadly._

“Okay…” Dejected, Shuhua slightly whined but sighed nonetheless and went back on trying to bake a perfect cookie that would honestly look decent enough to be called a cookie.

Nodding, Soojin was about to head out, but Shuhua quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Turning to look at the maknae, Soojin’s eyes softened from Shuhua’s beseeching gaze.

“Will you be home late?” The Taiwanese asked. It’s still 11:30 AM, but Shuhua already had a hunch that Soojin might take too long _shopping_ tonight. After all, Soojin frequently uses long walks as a way to clear her mind. And oftentimes, the Korean gets too deep and lost in thought that she forgets time still exists, going home later than usual and beyond curfew.

_It’s Valentine’s Day._

Seeing the maknae’s persistence and those hopeful, pleading eyes, Soojin sighed in defeat before finally shaking her head. “I’ll try not to.”

Convinced, Shuhua loosened her grip but still held Soojin’s wrist. With hesitation, she added in a whisper, “Don’t forget what day is today…” Finally, letting go of Soojin’s hand, Shuhua quickly distanced herself and beamed a smile before she waved farewell. “Take care! See you later!”

Soojin felt guilty leaving Shuhua after their whole fiasco --or at least after feeling bitter-- but she knew she needed to calm herself down or else she might just not enjoy today’s special event with her baby wolf.

_Wait. Shuhua’s no longer a baby wolf._

Smiling one last time, Soojin finally walked out of the dorm but not without saying, “I didn’t forget.”

When the Korean was finally out of sight, Shuhua jumped and squealed like a baby, waking up even the hibernating Miyeon from her room.

“Shuhua! Tone it down! It’s so earlyyy!”

Yelling an apology at Miyeon, Shuhua danced her way back to the living room to fetch her hidden recipes she printed from Debby’s apartment. Her baking skills will now finally be put to the test by making the best chocolate dessert that Soojin would love for the rest of her life! She contemplated whether she’d make a Tiramisu, Mousse cake, Brownie, Cookie--- _oh, the choices are overwhelming!_

“Time for Chef Shuhua!” She cheered, preparing the needed ingredients for all of the desserts she mentioned. If she can’t choose what to make, then why not impress Soojin with all of it!?

_She did a good trick about her baking skills earlier, right?_

“I guess going home late and making Soojin mad is all worth it~” She sang, tying her hair up in a bun and letting out a determined huff. Raising her fist in the air, Shuhua then shouted, “Fighting!”

“SHUHUA, I SAID TONE IT DOWN!”

  
  


_Minnie should really ask Miyeon out already._

* * *

  
  


Meanwhile, Soojin wasn’t actually heading out to just walk, as Shuhua might’ve assumed. Thankfully, she found an excellent excuse to go even if she was really upset about the Taiwanese opting to learn from her friend instead of spending time with her, learning new recipes together in their kitchen.

Well, to be honest, Soojin didn’t want to teach Shuhua either. It may be hard to admit it herself, but she still wanted Shuhua to continuously ask her to cook special meals for her. Or even try new recipes because Shuhua was craving for it. Even if she would typically scowl or sigh in annoyance with Shuhua’s countless requests, Soojin’s pride would always soar in happiness whenever the maknae depended on her. _She couldn’t let go of the baby Shuhua she once protected when they were still trainees._

Passing by a kitchen store in the mall, Soojin sighed wistfully before a smile tugged the corner of her lips. Perhaps, it’s time that she accepts this new and grown-up Shuhua now. Seeing her so happy independently, Soojin couldn’t help but wonder. _Will Shuhua still need her?_

Whatever was the answer, Soojin knew to herself that she won’t leave _her_ baby wolf.

“It’s Chef Shuhua now,” She smiled, purchasing a quite luxurious set of baking tools. And a toaster, too! “I guess I’ll just have to look forward to her dishes.”

_And maybe we can cook together now. It won’t be a one-sided relationship anymore._

Soojin blushed.

With all their past actions, moments, gifts, and memories, are her feelings still considered one-sided? Does Shuhua like her too the way she sees her?

“I guess I’ll just find out later…” She muttered, clutching the paper bag handed to her.

Maybe confessing during Valentine’s Day isn’t so bad? It worked out for Yuqi and Soyeon the previous year, so perhaps it’ll be the same with her and Shuhua?

Soojin could only hope until she gets an answer.

Looking further into the mall, there’s one more thing she needs to buy before finally heading home. Checking her phone for the time, she mentally took note that she needs to be quick if the shop closes early. It’s Valentine’s, after all. _Roses quickly get out of stock!_

* * *

“Yuqi noooooo!” Shuhua whined, catching Yuqi on the act of stealing her precious chocolates for Soojin. “That’s not for you! Go to Soyeon unnie already!” She slapped the Chinese’s back a little too hard, but the latter seemed to only laugh more with the maknae’s irritated expression.

“Soyeon’s still busy,” Yuqi pouted. “But that’s fine. I booked her at night anyway.”

_That’s a weird way of saying she asked her out._

Cringing, Shuhua’s eye twitched. “You’re weird.”

“I know.” Yuqi winked. “That’s why Soyeon loves me!” She declared proudly, sneaking another chocolate in her mouth and Shuhua gasping dramatically upon witnessing it.

“Say,” Yuqi muttered, and despite Shuhua was too annoyed at the Chinese right now, she stopped to listen. “Are you and Soojin unnie together now? Have you confessed?”

With a sad look and cute pout, Shuhua replied, “No, not yet.”

“What!? What’s taking you so long, lover bo-- girl!” Yuqi smiled sheepishly.

“I don’t think Soojin likes me, you know,” Shuhua said, slapping Yuqi’s hand in time before she stole another piece of chocolate. “She still sees me like a little sister.”

“I don’t think older sisters get jealous, no?”

“Uhm, they do?” Shuhua stated matter-of-factly. _Right. Yuqi’s an only child._

Yuqi rolled her eyes. “I mean, _romantically_ speaking.”

“What do you mean?” came Shuhua’s puzzled but equally curious reply.

Seeing that this might be a long talk, Yuqi nodded and pulled a chair for herself before sitting like a spirit love-guru from another dimension, crossing her legs while scratching her invisible, long beard.

“First, Soojin never, _ever,_ cooked us seaweed soup--”

“Because you never ask,” Shuhua rolled her eyes.

“Shh! Don’t interrupt me!”

Shuhua, again, just rolled her eyes before going back to wash the baking tools she used.

“You see, I did ask Soojin unnie before to make me one. But she downright rejected me! And hours later I saw you eating it and like, Soojin??? Soojin, I thought you’re tired??? Clearly, she’s not.”

The made Shuhua smirk in pride.

“Also, she kept on bugging Soyeon about Debby who, Debby where, Debby what, Debbie why--- Jeesh! Are older sisters supposed to act like that every single time you’re out with Debby? I swear, it’s not just _overprotective_!”

“Then what?”

“Shuhua? Hello?? Soojin’s being territorial of you!”

“You really have such weird choice of words,” Shuhua mumbled, cringing slightly over Yuqi’s use of _territorial_. “No wonder Soyeon unnie likes you.”

“Right!?” Yuqi smirked cockily. “Anyway, as much as my love life is better than you and Minnie unnie--”

“What?” Shuhua gasped, a little offended.

“--What I’m saying is that I don’t think Soojin unnie loves you _platonically_ , you know. Read the signs, dumbass!” Yuqi huffed. “I learned a lot with Tarot Learnway. Want me to read your future?” She winked.

“No.”

“Oh, c’mon! It’ll be fun---Yah, Shuhua!”

And Shuhua forcefully pushed Yuqi out of their dorm and slammed the door shut in front of the ranting Chinese.

“See you later, Wooks! Thanks for the love advice!”

Maybe confessing during Valentine’s Day isn’t so bad? It worked out for Yuqi and Soyeon the previous year, so perhaps it’ll be the same with her and Soojin, too?

  
  


* * *

_Damn it!_

It’s nearly 10 PM now, and Soojin was honestly running back to their dorm after seeing the countless texts and calls from none other Shuhua, whom she promised earlier that she won’t be home late tonight. Unfortunately, Soojin forgot that she didn’t charge her phone when she went out, only having 15% battery and realizing it too late when her phone died around 5 PM while arranging something for the younger girl. Now whatever flower arrangement she personally did earlier, sprinting back up their room certainly ruined the once beautiful design and patterns already. _Good thing she took a photo earlier._

But that alone won’t be enough for Shuhua now that Soojin’s plans were ruined!

With a loud knock and deep breath, Soojin anticipated loud yell or rants coming from an aggravated Taiwanese. After all, she broke their promise, and Soojin doesn’t have any excuse to please the younger girl for such a stupid mistake she made. Thankfully, Soojin convinced Minnie to ask Miyeon out so they could have the dorm by themselves.

Hearing loud and fast footsteps nearing the door, Soojin stiffened and held the paper bag and glass flower jar in her hands as she anticipated Shuhua’s reaction to her being late. She actually has a mental script already playing in her mind!

“Shuhua, I’m so---”

“SOOJIN UNNIE!!!!”

As soon as Shuhua saw Soojin, she quickly pounced on her and engulfed the older woman in a tight embrace. Thankfully, the Korean was highly anticipating Shuhua that she was prepared to catch the younger girl’s strength so they wouldn’t fall on the floor.

“WHY ARE YOU LATE!? I WAS SO WORRIED! YOU WEREN’T EVEN ANSWERING MY CALLS AND MESSAGES AND---”

‘ _Deja Vu,_ ’ Soojin thought, smiling fondly as she recalled that at some point, she was at Shuhua’s situation.

“--AND I CAN’T SEEM TO CONTACT YOU! I WAS SO READY TO SEARCH FOR YOU EVERYWHERE WITH MY BIKE AND-- AND----” Shuhua sobbed, breaking down while wiping the continuous flow of tears in her eyes. “And it’s Valentine’s Day…”

Soojin frowned. It’s her fault that her baby wolf was crying.

Patting Shuhua’s head lovingly, Soojin muttered, “I know… I’m sorry I’m late.”

“I’m just glad you’re back safe!” Shuhua cried.

_Why are you so cute!_

“Yeah. I’m _home_.” Soojin sighed tenderly before pulling the wailing Shuhua off her. “And I got you something!”

Confused, Shuhua just stared at Soojin for a moment before she recognized the bags that dropped on the floor and a glass jar with messy flower arrangements. Raising a brow, she asked while pointing at the jar, “What are those?”

Blushing in embarrassment, Soojin handed it reluctantly to Shuhua. “It’s supposed to be like the one you had previously in your VLive with Yuqi and Minnie, but I guess I’m not good with it?” _It was shaken up while I was running!_

“It’s beautiful,” Shuhua mumbled. Soojin was doubtful for a second, but seeing Shuhua’s sincere smile and genuine gaze, she sighed in relief. _Shuhua is really appreciative of things, and she loves that about her._

“You think so?” Soojin asked, finally getting the paper bags she dropped, hoping that none of the contents broke.

“Yes!” Shuhua exclaimed excitedly, running back to her room to quickly place the jar beside her bed.

Soojin took this opportunity to place her gifts in the kitchen, but she was surprised to see the table filled with delicious desserts and dishes and candlelight in the middle of all the great sweets! She knew Shuhua knows how to bake, but she did not expect Shuhua to take baking and cooking seriously to the point of making such festive meals!

_Is this a post-Lunar New Year celebration, too? There are dumplings!_

“HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY, SOOJIN UNNIE!!”

“I thought it’s New Year,” Soojin quipped, and Shuhua just grinned proudly.

“Well, why not!? Every day is a new day with new hope, so yeah, Happy Lunar Year, too!”

“Ahh, now I’m shy…” Soojin chuckled, and Shuhua excitedly rummaged through the paper bags she snatched from Soojin’s hands. When she saw what’s inside, she squealed like a child and quickly pounced on Soojin, wrapping both her arms and legs around the Korean like a koala.

“Shuhua, you’re heavy!” But Soojin wasn’t even breaking a sweat.

“I don’t care! I love you so much!!!”

Soojin blushed.

“Do you?” She teased. She knew Shuhua meant it differently from her.

“I do!!” came Shuhua’s determined response, a cute huff, and pout making its way on her lips. “I really love you, Soojin unnie!!”

This hyper Shuhua is making Soojin doubt the makane’s confession. It’s too double-edged for her to take in. _Or she’s just naturally not confident about herself._

Setting Shuhua down, Soojin ruffled her hair and let out a soft laugh. “I love you, too, Shuhua.”

Shuhua huffed and stomped her feet. “No!”

“No?” Soojin tilted her head.

“No, not that love, unnie!” Shuhua was blushing madly now that she had to repeat her --impulsive-- confession. But when she tried to utter the same phrase again in a calm manner, she suddenly couldn’t find her confident voice that she ended up with a small squeak!

Soojin couldn’t help but chuckle, and it only made Shuhua more embarrassed.

  
  


> _“By the way, Wooks, how did you confess to Soyeon unnie?”_
> 
> _“Me? Oh, I just said it. Plain and straight to the point.”_
> 
> _“Really?” Shuhua raised a brow in suspicion._
> 
> _“Yeah!” Yuqi boasted but quickly shrunk right after. “Okay, maybe I stuttered a bit. But I guess that’s just how it works for us. We don’t need those sweet gifts.” She smiled._
> 
> _“Okay… I guess I’ll try that.”_

  
  


But Shuhua was becoming a stuttering mess, and Soojin making fun of her wasn’t helping at all! Of all the time Soojin would be playful, why does it have to be now that she’s supposed to confess! Without having much choice, and seeing that Soojin was either playing with her or just challenging her, Shuhua aggressively yanked Soojin’s shirt and crashed her lips with hers!

Unsurprisingly, Soojin quickly responded, which honestly took Shuhua off-guard and immediately pushed Soojin away.

“You-- you.. we.. . you kissed me back!?” Shuhua said, bewildered. _Oh my god, I was not expecting that!_

“That’s some assessment you did there,” Soojin smirked, and Shuhua was still too baffled to counter.

Finally recovering and letting what happened sink, Shuhua breathed deeply and looked at Soojin seriously this time. “Are you… are we… Well,”

_Too bad she wasn’t able to remove her stuttering just yet._

“What do you think?” _Soojin should really stop teasing her baby wolf now._

“Well,” Shuhua muttered, taking the heart-shaped box on the table filled with her best-baked and best-made cookies, brownies, chocolates, and whatever-Soojin-likes edible trinkets. “Happy Valentine’s Day, unnie. Please accept my heart!”

>   
>    
> 
> 
> “I love you so much, do you know? You know, I love you?”
> 
> _“I don’t know--”_
> 
> _“Now, you know--”_
> 
> _“NO THANKS! No thanks, ugh!”_
> 
> _“You know now, right now, you know my heart, okay? You understand?”_
> 
>   
>    
> 

_‘That iconic V-Live aged so well, now, huh,’_ Soojin thought as she recalled the scene upon seeing Shuhua in front of her. _She’s still the same baby wolf._

Taking the box, Soojin smiled and appreciated the little things Shuhua did for her before finally saying, “Sorry I couldn’t take you out on a date this time.”

Shuhua just shrugged. “Date from home sounds nice!”

“Yeah,” Soojin muttered. “Let’s cook something together soon now that you have the skills.”

“No!!”

“No??” Soojin furrowed her brows. _That was unexpected._

“You promised me that you’ll cook seaweed soup and delicious meals for me. Forever! Don’t break it now!”

Soojin smiled. “I don’t have plans.”

With that said, Soojin took a bite of chocolate and was surprised by the smooth and perfect texture of it! “This is amazing!” She praised.

“I know!” Shuhua clapped her hands excitedly. “Only the best for the best girl--uhm,” she hesitated, blushing.

Soojin chuckled. Placing the box back on the table, she quickly pulled Shuhua for a quick kiss and said, “Only the best for _your_ best girlfriend.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Shuhua?” Soojin called softly. “Shuhua, are you okay?”

“JinJin, hold me…” Shuhua breathed out, looking quite dazed after the kiss.”I think I’m about to fall--”

“YAH! Shuhua!”

“--truly, madly, and crazily in love with you~.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Maybe confessing during Valentine’s Day isn’t so bad? It worked out for Yuqi and Soyeon the previous year. And now, it worked out for Soojin and Shuhua, too.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!


End file.
